In the field of visual sciences, one of the most common ophthalmologic complications of the external eye diseases is " corneal inflammation and its sequelae" which may rank among the highest in the incidence of causes of loss of vision in the United States. It comprises relatively mild primary epithelial lesion to ulceration of the cornea and to the formation of more severe stromal inflammation which may involve deeper stroma with occurrence of necrosis, edema, clouding and infiltration of monocytic cells resulting in severe corneal damage, vascularization, and a permanent scarring or opacity is often associated with recurrent episodes. The present project is intended to investigate basic mechanisms of loss of vision due to corneal inflammation by searching the possible role of acute toxic injuries in the earliest stage and chronic or recurrent injuries incurred by immune reaction in the later stage, particularly by those implicated by lymphoid-cell mediated reactions. Herpetic corneal inflammation will be used as a model.